The Love of a Maverick
by ShiningShinko
Summary: There are challenges that we must face and sometimes it need be and Megaman X has one of those challenges and is in for a rough day.


X was going about his normal day getting up for work and starting a fresh morning with a cup of mineral coffee and breakfast. Zero was still sleeping with drool all over the pillow. The blue android nodded walking over to wake up Zero.

Zero: Mmm what time is it?

X: It's morning, wake up and eat breakfast.

With a yawn and a stretch he gets up out of bed and gets an E-Tank.

X: I need to talk to Douglas today about the new tool he's building it looks cool.

Zero: What is it?

X: It's a shrink ray! It could help us have an advantage against Sigma and his base.

Zero: We really do need an advantage in the war. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could go into the base and shut down their shields.

X: *Nods* Yes!

X finishes his breakfast and goes off to talk to Douglas.

Zero proceeds to get ready for his everyday duties however he started to feel funny today he was beginning to have headaches all week and sometime they even turned into migraines X knew he wasn't feeling well. As he slept in most of the morning. Z looked in the mirror and noticed his eyes were a light shade of lavender. He became confused and scared to what was happening. He knew what was wrong, X didn't.

X walked through the base to look for Douglas. He found him finally in the testing lab where all the weapons get tested.

X: Hey Douglas!

Douglas: Hey X!

X: How is the new weapon coming along?

Douglas: Actually I just got it finished when you were walking down here.

Douglas takes the shrink ray off the table and shows it to X careful not to drop it.

X: Looks amazing Douglas! Can I try it on something to make sure it works?

Douglas: Sure thing X.

The blue hunter had pointed the shrink ray at a few targets a large mech was a good choice to start. The shrink ray had a kick to it as it shrunk the mech to two inches in size. It was

astounding to see, the mech was very much smaller than it was before. The azure bot wanted to test some more but then he slips on an oil puddle of the cold floor. Then he remembered the switch was on automatic shrink. When a target is in sight it will shrink that target. The shrink ray faced X and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Douglas began freaking out and Was not sure where X was. Until he heard a little squeaky noise. It..was..X smaller than ever he was barely two inches. Douglas quickly picks him up and asks if X is ok repeatedly. X flinched and finally replies with a worried look on his face. Things were much larger for him and everything seemed to move slow and things were much louder.

X: Wha! What's happening?!

Douglas: I need you to calm down and relax X.

X: Douglas? Your much bigger and very loud!

Douglas: Sorry, I'll try to lower my voice for you.

X: Is there anyway to fix this?

Douglas: I don't know for now, it might take me a little while to come up with a cure.

X: How long?

Douglas: Maybe a day or so?

X: That will have to do then, for now I need to find Zero I know he hasn't been feeling well lately and I have to check up on him.

Douglas: Ok X, I'll take you there. Tell him I hope he feels better.

X: I will.

Douglas takes X up to his room to see Zero. When they arrive, the door was locked strangely and there were dents on it. X thought to himself the worst and began assuming it was time to confront what was behind.

X: Ok Douglas I'm gonna head on in there. You should go I need to do this alone. He may have had another nightmare again and began freaking out.

Douglas: You be careful X…

X nodded and began wirelessly enter the doors passcode. The door opens and a cold chill escapes the room it even affected him. Something was not right. As he walked in the door shut behind him and the whole room was trashed and everything was dark. Holes were in the walls. The floor was riddled with cracks.

The blue robot was unsure of what to do. He called for Zero's name and was alone in the cold. X crawled up on the bed and sat there for a few seconds. Then a noise began to stir he saw a whip of hair out the corner of his eye. Just when it all got quiet a red horned figure appeared from underneath eyes gleaming a light lavender and slitted pupils with a primal gleam of thirst and hunger.

Letting out utterly low growls and his stomach rumbles could be heard. X didn't know what to do

he thought to himself about how he could solve the situation but there were _zero_ options. All he could do is just watch.

Zero put his hand down on the bed in a come here motion, X had no choice if he ran away what would happen? He couldn't tell anyone that his friend was maverick or Zero could get retired. X believed this was his lovers way of saying it's alright don't be afraid of me. By the look of his eyes they looked very lustful.

The blue bot took a step onto his hand and Zero raised the hand up to his face giving X a few loving licks to his face with a long pointy tongue.

He sniffs at X with strong huffs and exhaled. His sultry looks of hunger on his face as he licks his lips with a long pointy tongue. The red demon then slurps his tongue at X licking him up and

down again

The red hunter then with a swift action takes his head and grabs X head first by his teeth gently biting down and slurps him into his mouth feet sticking out like a noodle waiting to be swallowed. He slurps him into his mouth shutting his jaws.

X was now inside his mouth, it was a moist cavern with sharp molars and fangs. He's never seen a mouth look so beautiful and perfect. It was warm and humid. Tongue like a cozy bed of saliva and synthetic flesh.

The rumbling lustrous growls vibrating throughout the cavern. X felt calm yet a little nervous for what Zero was about to do next. X looked past the teeth and tongue and saw the black hole that was the back of his throat. A medium sized dangler and two tonsils. X knew where he was going next.

The crimson demon then took his tongue in a swift action and lifted it upwards and swallowed down the azure bot. His fleshy throat muscles gripping and forcing him down tightly past his lungs and heart he could hear closely. Like a water slide you plop into his stomach the gurgles and digestion beginning. Walls pulsating and muscles moving him into position.

X was snug in the juices of his stomach curled up waiting for digestion. X was wondering if he would be let out but he was assuming the worst. Then with a loud cough could be heard from the outside and a jolt in the stomach. Zero was trying to cough him up. X suddenly went up his gullet and spit out of his mouth into his hands.

The blue bot was covered in mucus in saliva from head to toe. Wiping it out of his eyes to look up to see Zero looking down on him.

Z then takes his other hand and gently caresses one finger to X's cheek. X hugs his finger in response. Zero lets out a low growl in appreciation. X was getting sleepy and yawned a little.

The crimson hunter lays his hand down onto the bed letting the little bot down.

The red bot tucks X in his bed the beast humming him a lullaby to sleep.

The End


End file.
